There is overwhelming scientific evidence that (n-3) highly unsaturated fatty acids such as docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) have a positive effect on cardio-circulatory diseases, chronic inflammations and brain disorders. The (n-6) fatty acids on the other hand have been noted as intermediate metabolites within the eicosanoid steroids, such as prostaglandins, leucotrienes or the like.
Currently, the main source of these highly unsaturated fatty acids is fish, with DHA and eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA) noted within various blue fish (such as sardines and tuna) at amounts around 20% and 10%, respectively. Yet, if one intends to use fish oil as the sole source of these lipids, several disadvantages exist, such as problems with flavor taint, uncontrollable fluctuations in availability, natural fish oil content variability, as well as the potential to accumulate harmful environmental pollutants. In addition, if one intends to obtain a highly purified (n-3) or (n-6) oil from these sources, it is very difficult to preferentially separate and purify.